The Worst Part Is
by everything-is-eninalus
Summary: Spencer is sick and Derek wants to help. Whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1: The Worst Part Is

**So here you are, it's a new fic :) Spencer's sick and it does talk about puking. It's not particularly graphic, just not exactly pleasant, so if you have like a really, really, really weak stomach, and even the thought of barfing makes you up-chuck yourself, just don't read. Most of it's water though :P**

**In this one, it's an established relationship (yay for first established relationship!), and Derek wants to help our little genius get better.**

**Of course, there will be smut later on, but this chapter is tame :)**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I wish they were, but they're not, so when I'm done playing, I'll put them back on the CBS shelf.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language, sexual content, and some sickness :(**

**Chapter One:**

Spencer clutched the edges of the toilet as he heaved into the bowl, emptying his stomach of anything remaining. The twist in his gut and the ringing in his ears weren't enough to block out the sound of knocks on the door.

"Come on, pretty boy, let me in."

Spencer shook his head to himself. He and Derek had only been dating a month. He had told him that he really didn't feel well and shouldn't come over, but Derek had insisted, and Spencer was quite the sucker for Derek's begging. So over he'd come. They'd sat and talked and ate and one thing led to another and they had both gone to sleep sated and happily naked in each other's arms.

Spencer had known the whole time that he really shouldn't be there. His stomach was not happy to say the least and he still hadn't felt good when they'd drifted off. This feeling had prompted him to wake at four in the morning, scurry out of Derek's bed, grabbing his boxers where they'd been tossed on the floor, and slamming the door to the en suite shut.

Now he sat beside the toilet, dry heaving the very last bit of bile his body could contain while Derek whined to get in.

"Please, Spence, I want to help."

"Go away, please." Spencer feebly called. "I'm fine, really."

"Don't give me that, Spence. I can hear you puking."

"Which is exactly why you need to go away!" Spencer wretched, groaning. This had to be the most unattractive part of a relationship in the world. He could feel his hair clinging to the back of his neck with sweat. His while body was shaking and convulsing. Oh, why did this have to happen at Derek's house?

"Please, open it." Derek begged.

"No, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Why? Come on, Spence. I feel awful! I just want to help."

"Not as awful as _I_ feel." Spencer muttered.

"Spencer," Derek declared through the door. "If you don't let me in I'm going to bust this door down."

"Don't." Spencer whimpered.

"One… Two… Spencer, I'm not joking!"

"Please, no!"

"Three!" Derek had used his shoulder, managing to only break the latch off, not the hinges or the door.

"Go away, Derek!" Spencer turned his face away.

"Aw, baby!" Derek said as soon as he caught sight of Spencer on the floor. "I'll get you a glass of water!"

God dammit. Why did Derek have to play the hero? Why couldn't he just let Spencer suffer in peace?

A minute later Derek jogged back into the bathroom carrying a glass of water. "Here you go, baby." He said, handing Spencer the glass. He stood and ran a cloth under cold water before bringing it down to Spencer's forehead and then rubbing comforting circles on is back.

"You don't have to." Spencer said, though it felt great.

"Drink," Derek said. "And I want to."

"But I'm all sweaty."

Derek laughed as Spencer timidly took a sip. "I've seen you sweaty before, Spence."

"Yeah, but this is an ugly sweat. Not a 'hey I'm catching criminals' or 'hey, I just had great sex' kind of sweat."

"You're never ugly." Derek said softly.

"Bullshit." Spencer stated before wretching into the toilet again.

"Aw, hun."

Spencer started shaking again and Derek wrapped his arms around him.

"I told you I shouldn't have come over." Spencer said. "I think my nose is getting plugged." He added on an off note.

Derek laughed. "I'm glad you did though."

Spencer gave him a funny look which made Derek laugh again.

"Just because now I can take care of you while you get better."

Spencer shook his head. "No, I'm going home as soon as possible." Spencer took a few heavy gulps from the glass.

"No, you're not. We have the rest of the weekend off and I'm going to nurse you back to health."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yay." He said sarcastically.

"Come on, baby, I want to keep an eye on you. I'll do anything and everything you want."

"Okay, fine. Take me home when I'm finished vomiting."

Derek shook his head and Spencer sighed.

"You're not holding up your end of the bargain very well." Spencer had barely finished speaking when all the water he'd drank came back up, his whole body going into convulsions.

Derek pulled the sweaty hair out of Spencer's face and flushed toilet when he was back to dry heaving and spitting.

"Did you know," Spencer said, lifting his head, eyes closed. "That you can't control the muscles in your stomach that make you puke?"

"No, no I didn't."

"Now you do." Spencer shrugged. "Also, deliberately getting rid of food after you ingested it goes way back to ancient times where things called vomitoriums were invented for after meals, and people were encouraged to-"

"Alright, Spence, I think you should come back to bed."

"I think I should go home."

Derek sighed. "No, I want you here."

"Okay." Spencer gave in. He knew no matter what he did, Derek would physically force him to stay if he had to. "I'm not finished my water though."

"You can finish it in the bedroom."

"What if I throw up again?"

Derek sighed. "Alright, you finish the water, I'll go get a bowl from the kitchen and another cold cloth. I'll meet you in my room okay?"

"You know, I should really sleep on the couch. You could get sick, too."

"Don't worry about me, pretty boy." Derek said, standing. "I'll be fine." He walked out then, leaving Spencer sitting on the floor. He eyed his water glass, not really wanting to puke again, but knowing it was probably going to feel better when he did.

Hesitantly he finished the water, trying to take it slow so that he had a chance of not throwing up. After two minutes he decided he was probably good and stood slowly.

Nope.

He leaned back over the toilet and rid himself of the water again. Great; just awesome.

Spencer took another thirty seconds and came to the conclusion that he was done for now. He shuffled to the sink and looked in the mirror. His hair was clinging to his face in random places and his whole chest was drenched in sweat. He splashed some water on his face and rubbed some on the back of his neck. It was times like this when he wished his hair was shorter. It was only just below his ears but it was still an inconvenience sometimes.

He quickly rinsed his mouth out before walking into the bedroom.

Derek was standing on Spencer's side of the bed fluffing the pillows and such. Spencer just stood there, sure that Derek hadn't heard him come in. Wrapping his arms around himself, Spencer realized how cold he was all of a sudden.

He made a small noise in the back of his throat to warn Derek he was there. Derek turned and a small smile hit his mouth.

"God, you're good looking."

Spencer shifted. "Derek, I'm sweaty, I've got massive bags under my eyes, my hair is clinging to me, and you just witnessed me throw up." He paused. "Did you hit your head while I was in there?"

Derek smiled. "None of that matters, you're still my pretty boy."

Spencer shrugged. "Whatever you say…" Now, he was freezing, and he could tell he was visibly shaking.

"Spence, are you running hot and cold?"

Spencer just nodded.

"Okay, get in bed."

He didn't disagree to that. Climbing onto the bed, Spencer yanked the covers up so that they were up over his head. He heard Derek laugh and move to the other side of the bed. He could feel the dip in the mattress as Derek got in, and soon Derek had thrown the covers over his own head and was looking right at Spencer.

"This is comfy." He laughed.

Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice when his teeth were chattering.

"Come here, baby." Derek opened his arms and Spencer didn't hesitate climbing into them and snuggling down into Derek's warmth.

For now, the churning feeling in his stomach had subsided and so he didn't stall trying to fall asleep.

Derek's voice broke the silence after a bit. "Where do you think you got this bug from?" He asked softly.

Spencer shook his head. "D-d-don't know. C-could be an-nywhere."

He felt Derek nod and kiss his head. "Alright, just sleep for now."

Spencer had no issue complying.

**Alright, there you have it! Let me know if continuing is a good idea! You guys are awesome as awesome can be!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Small And Needy

**Holy man balls! I a m so sorry for taking this long! I got my computer privileges (I guess you'd call them) taken away and I only got them back today. Jeeze I hate parents sometimes. I feel so bad! And I hope not too many of you stopped following because of it!**

**This chapter is basically fluffiness - there will be slash later not to worry - because my brain was feeling fluffy and so fluffy it will be. There's also a lot of dialogue, I know, so I'm sorry if it's not super descriptive, I just wanted to give you guys something and this is what my brain spider spun.**

**I really hope you enjoy and I will be getting another chapter out soon.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I only own the plot.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language, sexual content, and some gross puking times (they're not very bad though)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Spencer woke the next morning alone and freezing. At some point he had kicked the blankets to the bottom of the bed - probably during a hot spell – and hadn't brought them back up. Teeth chattering, he clambered across the bed and grabbed the comforter before tugging it up to his neck and bunching up as small as he could go.

After a few minutes, Spencer heard the door to the bedroom open. Peeking up over the covers he saw Derek walking into the room with a tray in his hands.

"Are you serious, Dewek?" Spencer asked and then made a funny face. "Why id my node plugged?"

Derek laughed and stood on the spot for a moment. "That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Shaddup." Spencer sat upright and experimentally closed off one nostril at a time, trying to see if he could breathe out his nose.

Derek shook his head and put the tray on the side table. Spencer turned almost immediately. "Id dat coffee?" He asked making a grab for the cup, but Derek held his wrist.

"Slow down, kid. I don't want you to be intentionally making yourself sick."

Spencer gave him a give-me-a-break look.

"I'm serious, Spence. You're stomach is already unhappy. If you're going to drink the coffee you have to promise to take it slow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"And you have to eat the toast as well."

"Dewek, I don't eben like eading breakfast."

"I know you don't, crazy person. But I think it would be best if you did."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I can'd believe you broughd me breakfast in bed."

"I wanted to look after you." Derek shrugged.

"Bud I can ged up and ged id myself."

Derek sighed. "How's your stomach feeling?"

"Bedder." Spencer said, taking a tiny bite of the toast.

"Let's just see if you can keep that down."

Spencer ate the whole piece of toast and then looked up at Derek. "I don'd wand adymore."

"That's fine." Derek said and sat on the bed next to him. "I hate to see you like this."

"Thad's why I wanded do go home."

Derek laughed. "I mean sick, Spence."

"Yeah, I know whad you meand." Spencer sat for a moment before giving Derek a shy look. "Could you ged me a Kleenex?"

Derek stood and went into the bathroom before emerging with a box of tissues and setting them on the side table.

"Thanks." Spencer said, but before he could take one, Derek leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a fleeting peck at all, Derek's mouth fully assaulted Spencer's and after a few moment's, Spencer had to physically push Derek off of himself, coughing.

"Dewek, I can'd breathe!"

"Sorry," Derek grinned sheepishly.

"You're gonna ged whad I god."

"I'm not too worried."

Spencer grabbed a tissue and blew his nose a few times. "So much better." He said, and then smiled when his voice was relatively normal.

"Good." Derek smiled too and leaned in for another kiss but Spencer dodged it.

"I'm serious now, Derek. You're going to get sick."

"I don't mind." Derek said, trying again.

"That's ridiculous!" Spencer let himself be kissed but pulled away quickly. "Come on, Derek." He said as Derek moved forward again. "Not right now."

"But I wanna mess around." Derek said in a husky voice.

"Derek, I really don't feel good."

"Fine." He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

Spencer laughed and then reached for the coffee cup and took a sip. Immediately he sat it down and made a face. "Ew."

"Aw, come on. It's not _that_ bad." Derek defended.

"No it's not the coffee." Spencer said. "I think it's my stomach."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm… I'm gonna-" Spencer eyes got suddenly wide and he threw himself towards the bathroom. "Don't follow me!" He called over his shoulder.

Of course Derek didn't listen and Spencer found him rubbing his back as he threw up into the toilet again.

"It'll be okay, baby." Derek said soothingly.

"I hate this." Spencer gasped.

"Well, I would consider it strange if you liked it." Derek laughed.

"I can't believe coffee upset my stomach."

"Is that a good example of irony?" Derek laughed again, trying to lighten Spencer's mood.

"Shut up, Derek." Spencer growled as he began dry heaving.

"We should get some water in you." Even though Spencer couldn't see Derek's face he could hear his voice lined with concern.

"I don't want water."

Derek sighed and evidently decided Spencer could have his way since he didn't protest or make to move away.

At that moment, Clooney pranced his way into the bathroom, tongue aloft and wagging his tail. He made a beeline for Spencer and began licking his exposed back.

"Clooney," Spencer said feebly. "Don't."

"Come on, boy. Leave Spencer alone." Derek tried to move Clooney away, but the dog moved to the other side of Spencer so Derek couldn't reach. He gave Derek a smug look before licking a stripe up Spencer's face.

"Ew! Clooney! Stop!" Spencer cried before wretching again. Clooney just whined and pawed at Spencer's leg.

Spencer stood and flushed the toilet, then moved into the bedroom.

"Are you done?" Derek asked, following him and thinking it was a very speedy recovery.

"I think. If I'm not, I'm only wretching anyways." He flopped on the bed and flicked the TV on.

"Can I get you something?" Derek asked.

Spencer hated asking things of Derek. He really did. Derek was always happy to do anything but it still filled Spencer with guilt. His mom used to tell him that that was his problem. He had such a guilty conscience and was so worried about inconveniencing someone else, he rarely asked for what he wanted.

Spencer pulled his knees to his chest and shyly tucked his face in them.

"Can you maybe grab me the first Star Wars movie from the living room?"

"Sure thing baby." Derek smiled and disappeared for less than a minute before returning and placing the disk in the DVD player. He than made his way to his side of the bed and snuggled up to Spencer, letting the kid throw his legs over Derek's lap and snuggling his head in Derek's neck.

Spencer had fallen asleep before the first half-hour was over, but Derek stayed put so as not to wake him. Derek really didn't mind the Star Wars movies. In fact, he found them kind of interesting. When Spencer had found that out, he remembered the huge grin that had spread across his face before he had asked, "How many people know that?"

It wasn't that Derek had been embarrassed about that fact, but he _had_ made a big deal about teasing Spencer his fascination with it in front of the team so he had muttered a quick, "Don't tell."

Now, sitting here with his arms cradling a sleeping Spencer while Clooney lay beside him on the bed, Derek realized how happy he truly was. Not that he hadn't thought of himself as happy before, it was just that right now, in the midst of his boyfriend being sick, he was still happy.

_No,_ Derek thought. _Happy isn't exactly the word._

He decided content was more the feeling. The reason for this was that he was concerned for Spencer's health – even though he hadn't been using dilaudid for a few years now the drug still affected his overall wellness sometimes, Derek had seen it at work over the years – and he spent his work days catching awful people, so happy seemed somehow wrong. But content was exactly what this was. He was content with his world.

When the movie ended Spencer was still zonked out, so Derek slowly repositioned Spencer so that he was lying on his side and then carefully removed himself from the bed. He really didn't want to wake Spencer. He knew that if Spencer took a nap or slept at anytime during the day that meant he needed it, especially when he was sick. Spencer had once come into work when he had a cold and fallen asleep at his desk for nearly three hours. No one had wanted to wake him because they had just come home from a hard case the day before. That, and the fact he looked so peaceful and cute. Garcia had taken a ton of photos.

Derek remembered it so clearly and now, as he walked to the kitchen for something to eat, it seemed odd that they had only been dating for such a short period of time because they already knew so much about each other.

_That's what comes from working with profilers._ Derek thought as he grabbed a handful of nuts and contemplated the kitchen. _Especially one you've worked with for so long._

Spencer and Derek had liked each other much longer than this month, and they'd both known it. They had hung out and talked and laughed before, like they were in a relationship without the physical aspect. The only reason it had taken so long to advance to this stage was that neither of them felt like it was the right time.

Derek smiled as he recalled that night at Spencer's house when he had first kissed the younger man. He remembered Spencer's eyes growing wide and his soft, "What are you doing?" He'd asked before correcting himself and saying, "What are _we_ doing?"

Derek had smiled and simply said, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Now that Derek really thought back, Spencer had never actually _said_ he would be Derek's boyfriend. He had thrown his arms around Derek's neck and welded their lips together.

Derek remembered whisking Spencer up and carrying him to the bedroom. Derek had imagined sex with Spencer a million times before that, but it had been so much better. Spencer had known exactly what he was doing and had basically blown Derek's head off while simultaneously ridding Derek of the ability to compare it to others. Derek had very seriously told Spencer that it had been the best sex he'd ever had and Spencer had laughed before agreeing.

Derek shook his head, smiling at the memory, and then moved to the computer room. He had some things he should probably do while Spencer was sleeping so that he could be fully attentive when he woke.

* * *

><p>It was around five when Derek heard the small clearing of a throat behind him. He turned to see a dark eyed Spencer in a pair of Derek's boxers and one of his shirts. The shirt was huge on him and Spencer was tugging at it a little nervously.<p>

"Hey, baby boy. You have a good sleep?"

Spencer nodded and then moved to sit on Derek's lap, snuggling his face into the older man's neck.

"Thanks for watching with me." He mumbled.

Derek laughed. "Anytime, babe."

Spencer snuggled closer. "I love you, you know that right?"

Derek smiled into Spencer's hair. "I love you more." He mumbled.

"Don't turn this into a competition Derek." He paused. "Cause I'd win."

"You think so, do you?" Derek laughed.

"I know so." Spencer kissed Derek's neck, reveling in the taste. "I slept a long time." He murmured.

"You needed it."

"Yeah," Spencer lifted his head to look in Derek's eyes. "But you must've been lonely."

"I was fine, Spence." Derek leaned in and was happy when Spencer returned his kiss enthusiastically. Spencer was the world's best kisser. His mouth would form an 'O' shape and he made little sucking motions and noises. Derek knew that if he'd ever be given a chance, he could probably get off just on kissing Spencer.

When Spencer pulled away he had a deep flush in his face. Derek gently swiped a finger on the darkness under his eyes.

"You're so pretty."

"You're better." Spencer said, ducking his head into Derek's chest.

Derek saw the blush extend down his back and he smiled. "That would be impossible." He said and promptly felt Spencer shake his head.

"You're nuts, Derek Morgan."

"And you're gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around Spencer and held him tight. Even though not every moment was perfect, this moment was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I hoped you liked it :D Review if you wish and don't if you do not.<strong>

**Just as a heads up, I'm going away for about a week in a few days (I think three) so I will not be able to post at that time. However I have plenty of fic ideas and will write as soon as I get back. I will also put a message on the final fic I post before going so that I don't just disappear in a haze of nothingness. I'll also post it on my profile.**

**You guys are fantastic, so stay fantastic!**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe Me

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of this! I hope you like, it's got some sexy times ;)**

**You guys have been amazing as usual with your reviews and favorites and alerts :P Hope you guys like my ending to this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, but maybe I should…**

**Warning: This fic is rated M for language, sexual content, and some puky grossness :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Near seven Derek opened the door to the bedroom. Spencer sat up straight and made room for him amongst all the pillows and blankets. Derek had a bowl in his hands and gave it to Spencer before sitting.

"What's this?" Spencer looked up to see Derek grinning.

"Home-made chicken noodle soup."

Spencer hesitated a moment. "Derek, I _really_ don't want to be rude or ungrateful, but can you even cook?"

Derek laughed and it seemed legit so Spencer didn't feel so bad. "I used to make this for my mom when she was sick. If I can make anything, it's soup."

Spencer nodded before taking a small sip. "Thanks," He said and curled up into Derek. The soup really was very good and it made him happy to think that Derek had made it just for him. "You're the best."

The older man smiled. "Anything for you."

"You know," Spencer began, looking up at Derek coyly. "When I'm all done being sick, I'm going to give you the most mind-blowing hum job _ever_." He found it amusing that when it came to Spencer, Derek had trouble keeping his hands off of him. As if he were irresistible.

Derek slowly took the bowl from Spencer's hand and calmly set it on his side table before lunging and pinning the slim figure to the bed underneath him.

"Are you insinuating that I'm only doing these things for you so that you can work that talented tongue of yours over me?"

Spencer blushed, trying not to smile. "No,"

"Are you taunting then?"

Spencer shook his head vigorously trying to get out of Derek's grasp.

"Teasing maybe?" Derek held him with ease and leant down to swipe a tongue along the back of Spencer's ear.

Spencer shivered. Derek knew that that one particular spot sent vibrations straight to his groin and he had to mentally tell himself to ignore it.

"Maybe," He whispered softly, closing his eyes to get rid of the hardening in his pants as Derek repeated the action with his tongue.

"I hate when you tease. You're too good."

"S-sorry." Spencer breathed, still trying to move from Derek's clasp.

"You should be." Derek claimed Spencer's mouth and after a few seconds Spencer pulled his head away.

"Not now, Derek."

Derek reluctantly pulled off of Spencer and sat back.

"Sorry," Spencer murmured as he sat up. "I just don't want to get sick on you or anything."

"It's fine, pretty boy." Derek kissed Spencer's forehead and moved to sit with his back against the headboard. "Have you thrown up again since this morning?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, but it hasn't felt _good _exactly either."

Derek nodded and then moved so that they were both under the covers.

The rest of the night was relatively quiet, the two of them watching more Star Wars and drinking hot chocolate. It was around ten when Spencer started to feel like he was drifting off. So he laid his head on Derek's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Spencer woke the next morning to the feel of wet heat low on his body. As he came into consciousness he became more and more aware of how good it felt, until it dawned on him as to what was going on.<p>

He sat bolt upright.

"Derek!"

Derek didn't move from his spot but Spencer could feel him smile around his rock hard dick. The older mans hand moved up and pushed Spencer back down by the shoulder.

"Derek?" Spencer whimpered as his head involuntarily lolled backwards.

"I couldn't wait, baby." He said, briefly lifting his head. "You looked so delicious and you were already half-hard."

"Are you using my morning wood as an excuse to suck me off?" Spencer asked.

"Are you complaining?" Derek asked before practically swallowing Spencer whole.

"Gah! No! No, I'm not!"

Derek's hand moved and began fondling Spencer's balls, rolling them in his hand. Spencer sighed and dropped all the way back onto the bed, running a hand through his hair. He really did want this. It felt so incredibly good. He would never ask for Derek to do anything like this. He wouldn't ask for him to jerk him off let alone to blow him. He couldn't, he just wasn't like that. Derek had always been more forward about what he wanted and the younger man had always been okay with that because it left little room for Spencer's awkward guessing games.

He felt Derek shift and run his tongue up the underside of Spencer's cock before sucking viciously at just the tip.

"Derek," Spencer breathed. "You're so good to me." He felt Derek slip farther down and start sucking on Spencer's balls, switching places with his hand while he tugged. Spencer ran a hand down and placed a hand on Derek's head, losing himself in the moment. He quickly took it away, not wanting Derek to think he was trying to dominate him.

Derek pulled his head up and looked at Spencer. "I want to make _you_ happy. Why are you worried about me?"

Spencer debated on whether or not he should tell Derek that his sentence didn't exactly make sense, but decided against it because he got the general message. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to take control." He said, a little breathless.

"Baby, if you want to control, then go ahead and control. Please." And with that, Derek ducked back down and began licking at Spencer again.

Spencer still hesitated and was nervous when he put his head back on Derek's head. He honestly wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Did Derek want him to guide his head back and forth or was he just supposed to place it there?

Now Derek was just using the tip of his tongue, barely touching Spencer at all. He would run his tongue down and back up with the lightest of touches and it was driving Spencer nuts.

"Derek, please." He whined, beads of anticipatory sweat on his upper lip and forehead. He wanted to cum so badly but there was no way he was getting enough touch to do that.

"Derek." He said a little louder and more desperate, thinking the older man just hadn't heard him.

But Derek continued to use just the tip of his tongue moving in the same pattern up and down Spencer's shaft. When Spencer gave a weakened whine and said, "Stop being a tease!" he felt short bursts of hot breath on his skin.

Derek was _laughing_.

Spencer looked up and sure enough the older man had a smile on his face as he kept doing what he was doing. That was when it dawned on Spencer.

"You want me to control?" He asked, breathless. "Fine," And with that, Spencer pushed on Derek's head so that his mouth was forced down Spencer's dick until it was completely out of sight.

Spencer moaned loudly when Derek began sucking with extreme intent.

"Derek," Spencer groaned breathlessly. "Soooo gooood."

He felt Derek's hand move up his body to his nipples, rubbing and pinching them while Spencer writhed underneath him.

"Oh god. Fuck."

Derek hummed purposefully around his dick, using his tongue and his cheeks to simultaneously stimulate while practically swallowing the member.

"Nnngh!" Spencer threw his head backward and began panting furiously. He tangled his free hand in his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth forming a silent 'O' shape. Subconsciously, he pushed Derek's head farther, and brought his knees up so Derek's head was between his thighs. Spencer worried his bottom lip while he tried not to buck up into Derek's mouth and gag him.

"Derek, soon." He warned. Derek always swallowed Spencer's spunk, but the younger man still always felt like he felt obligated, so he loosened his grip on the top of Derek's head. He was happy when Derek didn't lessen his ministrations, in fact began sucking and stimulating even harder.

"Derek, seriously. I'm close." Spencer panted, chest moving up and down rapidly.

Derek hummed again before pulling off briefly. "Cum for me, gorgeous. Cum." He commanded before deep-throating Spencer.

"Goddamn! Derek! Like, right now. So soon!"

But Derek didn't pull away and moved his hand to grip Spencer's ass cheeks and pull the younger man's hips off the bed.

"D-D-Derek! I'm- OH FUCK! YES! MMMMGGHH!"

Spencer saw white and felt his hot seed spurting into Derek's mouth. He felt his back arch off the bed as Derek kept sucking every last bit out of Spencer until he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

Derek kissed his way back up Spencer's body before placing a quick kiss on Spencer's mouth. Spencer could taste himself on Derek's lips and for some reason it felt very satisfying. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer, scooting close so their bodies were lined up. Spencer could feel Derek's boner against his leg.

"Do you want me to…?" Spencer let the question hang open, knowing Derek would understand.

Derek shook his head. "No, baby. You're sick and I just want to pamper you."

Spencer let his breathing go back to normal before continuing the conversation.

"But I can't just let you go unattended to."

"No. I'm fine."

"No," Spencer said turning on his side so he was facing Derek completely. He ran a finger down Derek's chest and stomach until he reached his hard cock. Spencer leaned in until his lips were touching Derek's earlobe. "At least let me do this." He whispered.

Derek groaned as Spencer wrapped his whole hand around Derek's shaft and started tugging.

"Mmm, Spence." Derek welded their mouths together while letting one of his hands roam Spencer's hip and bottom. The younger man sped his pace up, knowing that Derek wouldn't be able to hold on very long considering how hard and wanton he already was. Derek continued moaning into Spencer's mouth, gasping at every other up stroke and letting his tongue invade Spencer's mouth.

It only took a minute before Spencer found Derek spurting on his hand and stomach.

"Ahhhhh! Good god, Spence." Derek panted. "I love your hands."

Spencer smiled and rolled to grab a tissue off the bedside table to clean himself up. He threw it onto the wastebasket and then looked sheepishly at Derek. "I'm exhausted now."

Derek nodded. "Well, it's only eight. You wanna go back to sleep?"

Spencer grinned. "Yeah," He snuggled into Derek's side, breathing in the smell of sex on his skin. It didn't take long before he drifted off.

* * *

><p>The clock read 1:00 when Spencer finally woke. The bed beside his was empty and he was happy that when he stretched his stomach didn't flip. Derek must be out in the living room or kitchen. He laid there for a moment, taking deep breaths and letting himself wake up fully when he heard what sounded like a groan. He turned his head and realized that the bathroom door was haphazardly shut, not fully latched because Derek had broken it off.<p>

Standing slowly, Spencer walked towards the slightly ajar door and gently pushed it open.

Derek sat on the bathroom floor, head in the toilet, puking his guts out.

Spencer quickly moved towards Derek placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no." He whispered and Derek just nodded.

Copying the exact treatment Derek had given him, it was only a minute before Derek had a cold cloth on his face and a glass of water in his hand with Spencer sitting beside him rubbing circles with one hand on the small of his back and patting his leg with the other.

When it seemed Derek had finished, Spencer kindly flushed the toilet.

"I told you, you shouldn't have kissed me." Spencer whispered. The words weren't spoken gloatingly, more of a hushed worry.

"I never get sick." Derek said, almost to himself.

"We all get sick, baby." Spencer soothed and then stood. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You'll need rest." Derek looked at him like he was crazy and Spencer shrugged. "I'm just saying."

He turned to walk out of the room, but when he got to the door he stop.

"Oh, and Derek?" He called over his shoulder. "In the next few days… You'll be receiving at least three surprise, insane blowjobs."

He left the room to an open-mouthed Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I'm actually leaving on the trip a day earlier than I expected so this will be my last update until next week. Don't worry though, because my wonderful brain came up with an insane AU that I've never seen anyone else do and I think you guys'll like it a lot! So check back next week.<strong>

**Let me know if you liked this! Or not. Whatever you want :P**

**Love always! Xoxoxo**


End file.
